The Truth Behind the Tirek Nonsense
by cannibalisticReaper
Summary: Discord reveals the real reason he helped out Tirek *spoiler if you haven't seen the season four finale*


**Title:** The Truth Behind the Tirek Nonsense

**Summary:** Discord reveals the real reason he helped out Tirek *spoiler if you haven't seen the season four finale*

**Disclaimer:** Believe it or not, I'm not Lauren Faust, therefore I do not own this.

**Words: **687

**Rating:** K+ for safety

**Warnings: **Just some good old fashioned fluff.

Discord sat on the front steps of Twilight's new castle sulking to himself. Everypony was inside and celebrating their triumph over Tirek, while he just sat outside feeling miserable. He wasn't quite sure why he felt terrible, but he did. They forgave him and accepted him back without punishment; he should be in there rejoicing with them! And yet…

"Um… Discord," squeaked a small voice from behind, "Is everything ok?"

The guilty draconequus turned around and came face to face with the most beautiful mare he'd ever seen. Her coat was a bright yellow, which matched her perfectly because she was the light of his life. He knew it was cheesy, but that's the best way he could explain what she meant to him. Her mane was a light pink and simply illuminated her slender frame, making her seem both extravagant and shy at the same time. Despite his sour mood, he put on a big smile and greeted his friend.

"Why, hello my dearest Fluttershy! What are you doing out here? You should be inside celebrating with your friends," he exclaimed with a grin. Fluttershy bowed her head towards the ground, allowing her mane to cover the majority of her face, and ran a hoof along a step.

"Well, you're my friend…," she added quietly, then glanced up at Discord through pink bangs. A crimson blush crept up on Discord's cheeks and his ever-present smile widened. A smaller smile formed on Fluttershy once she realized what she said, but then her face got serious. She lifted her head up in defiance and stared Discord down with what could only be described as resentment.

"Or at least I THOUGHT you were," the pegasus accused, remembering the lessons she got from Iron Will, "Why…? How could you do this to us!? After all we've done for you," she half-said, half-screamed while tears flooded her lovely turquoise eyes, "I trusted you, and you betrayed all of us! So tell me, why? Why did you do this to us? Why did you do this… To me?"

The last part was a whisper, but Discord heard it as clear as everything else. He felt a sudden pain in his chest and something wet trickled down his cheek.

"Oh Fluttershy… I wanted to make you my queen…"

Fluttershy cocked her head to the side, urging him to continue with her eyes.

"I would've worked with Tirek and taken over Equestria, and then maybe I'd be good enough for somepony like you… We could rule Equestria together! Once I disposed of Tirek, that is, but… I guess that dream is dead," he finished with a sad sigh. There was an awkward silence, interrupted by loud sobbing.

"You idiot!"

At first, Discord thought she was upset with him, and he braced himself for the inevitable rejection, but then he heard… Laughter? He looked up at the mare in confusion and was met with a bright, joyful smile. She was actually LAUGHING!

"Oh Discord, you're such an idiot! I don't want to be queen of Equestria, and you certainly didn't need to go that far to get my attention," she stated, beginning to mellow out into her usual self, "If you liked me… You could've just told me…"

Discord blanched. It was that easy?

"And to be honest…," she continued, a small smile plastered on her face, "I guess I kinda like you too… That's why it hurt so much when you betrayed us…"

"Oh Fluttershy I promise, it won't ever happen again," he exclaimed while twirling her around in the air, "My dear, sweet Fluttershy, you've made me the happiest draconequus in all of Equestria!"

He set her down after a couple more spins and she blushed, then did something totally unlike her. She used her wings to lift herself in the air and lightly kissed Discords cheek, causing his whole face to turn red and his eyes to transform into hearts. Upon hearing the commotion, Twilight decided to investigate. Once she saw the two, she became worried.

"Hey, is everything ok?"

Fluttershy placed a hoof to her mouth and giggled.

"Ya, everything's perfect."

**AN: So that was adorable if I do say so myself. By the by, I take requests so… Keep em coming ;D**


End file.
